Biroodo Suki
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Means "Velvet Love" I am PROUD of this fic! Miyako's 15th birthday is coming up and alot happens. Contains ALOT of friendship between certain characters. Ex: Yamato&Miyako, Daisuke&Hikari, etc. NOTHING like those other B-day fics. Has MUCH plot! None of t
1. Disclaimer

Me: Hello. This is my story "Biroodo Suki´ that is dedicated to "I Am Canadian" due to a special occasion. HER BIRTHDAY! She has the same B-day as me (June 4) and we have became good friends on FF.net in the past, so I figured...friends deserve great presents from other friends ^_^ I am doing this fic a little differently. This is now my disclaimer page and this fic is a little Japinized! Meaning...some words are Japanese! They are simple and I think you would like to learn a bit ^_^ So know these words and you´ll do just fine :P  
  
Aishiteru: I love you.   
Baka: Fool!   
Gomen: I´m sorry.   
Gomen nasai: I´m very sorry.   
Arigatou: Thank you!   
Domo: Very   
Hai: Yes   
Iie: No   
Ja ne: Good bye   
Kawaii: Cute   
Kirei: Beautiful   
Konichi wa: Good day/ good afternoon   
Konban wa: Good evening   
Nani: What?   
Oka-san: Mother   
Sugoi: Cool   
omoshiroi... interesting  
-san: Put at the end of a name, use it to be polite.   
-chan:Put at the end of a girl´s name to show they are your friend.   
-sama:Put at the end of a name, shows respect   
-sensei:Put at the end of a name, teacher   
-kun:Put at the end of a name, young man  
  
NEW WORDS TO KNOW:  
Daijoubu: It´s all right  
Goku: Quiet  
Soyo: That´s right  
Ashita: Tomorrow  
Nande: Why?  
Ima: Now  
Itsu: When?  
Itsudemo: Always  
Itsumademo: Forever  
Oniichan: What you would call a big brother  
Otouto: Little brother  
  
These are the words I used here and there. I know that this will be one of my BEST fics ^_^ And I am really proud of it :P   
  
My disclaimer is that I do NOT own Digimon. But like any other respected fan...I wish I did ^_^  
  
The couples in this are upon "I Am Canadian"'s request. They are Kouyako/Takari. Everything else in this is FRIENDSHIP BASED! So if one kisses another upon a cheek...it is friendship based :P Ok? You can think what you want. The major friendship based ones shall be... Taichi and Sora, Yamato and Miyako, Daisuke and Hikari, Daisuke and Ken, and some others. So don´t think to highly of them...but if you want to...fine by me. BUT THIS IS MAJORLY KOUYAKO/TAKARI! ^_^  
  
So enjoy this. I shall be placed different chapters up at different times even though I have EVERYTHING written. One problem happened though that may take some time. My baby sister got into my files and deleted some of the chapters on certain parts. These Chapters are Chapter 2 and 4. I shall have to retype them. And since this is Japanese themed...I may be going back to certain UNPOSTED chapters and editing them :P  
  
So enjoy! I had so much fun writing this story and I hope highly that it´ll be a big hit! ^_~ Ja ne!  
  
~DigitalAnimeFox~  



	2. Invitations

  
  
Biroodo Suki  
  
  
Another day in Odiaba rose above the quiet city. Light winds blew across the trees as they awoke from the night´s calm atmosphere. Like any other day, it began slowly. A curtain swayed opened to a small window on one of the many high complexes, as a girl peered out above Odiaba with a highly lit smile upon her face. She sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear gently. Small rays of sun beamed through the glass window giving the girl´s room a bit of warmth. She turned away and walked to a calendar that hung beside a small closet, picked up a red marker from her desk, and marked off a small number. She smiled as she circled another small number ahead two squares from the one she marked. On it...it clearly stated in bright purple..."My Birthday/Age15"  
  
"MIYAKO!" The girl shook from shock and stared at her closed bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready!" A woman called out again.  
  
Miyako sighed, popped the cap back on the red marker, and placed it upon her desk again. "Coming!" She took a quick glance in her mirror to make sure she looked ok in her uniform, grabbed her bag from the floor, and ran out of her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A delightful smell touched Miyako´s nose as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Mmm! Smells good!" The young violet haired girl pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, sat down, and placed her bag beside her seat. "What are we having?"  
  
A woman with an apron walked out from the kitchen holding a plate of food. "The usual eggs and toast." She smiled and placed it in front of her daughter.  
  
Miyako peered down upon the plate of scrambled eggs and two slices of toast. "Eggs? But Oka-san...I hate eggs!" She grabbed her fork and poked at the yellow and white fluffy stuff on her plate with disgust.  
  
"But didn´t you just say it smelt good?" Mimoe broke a off a piece of toast and popped it into her mouth with a smile.  
  
Miyako glared at her older sister. "Yes...but taste is different than smell!" She grabbed her toast and ate it eagerly. She glanced up upon the clock above the kitchen stove and began to choke! She grabbed the closest glass of milk and drank it down to calm down. She slammed the glass back down upon the table and coughed lightly.  
  
"Hey! That was my milk!" Mimoe stared at the empty glass.  
  
"I´m LATE!" Miyako grabbed her second toast, held it in her mouth, and grabbed her bag from the floor.  
  
Miyako´s mother looked at the clock in confusion. "But Miyako? It is only 7:34?" She looked at her daughter who was hastily trying to put on her shoes. "You still have 30 minutes before school starts. Why are you leaving early?"  
  
Miyako chewed the toast in her mouth and swallowed. "Hmm?" She looked at her mom. "Oh! I have to hand out my birthday invitations before school starts. And I need to find my friends!" Miyako managed to put her shoes on, falling against the wall a few times for balance.  
  
Mimoe took a chuck out of her scrambled eggs and raised an eyebrow. "How many do you plan to invite?"  
  
Miyako glared at her sister. "None of your biz!"  
  
Mimoe grunted and continued to eat. Mrs. Inoue continued to look at Miyako. "Dear...you can invite as many as you want, but please. Don´t make it much."  
  
"I won´t Oka-san!" Miyako opened the door, fixed her uniform skirt, and ran out with a smile.  
  
Mimoe sighed. "She´ll over do it. You know she will..."  
  
Mrs. Inoue sighed along with her daughter. "I know..." She turned back to the stove. "Mimoe? Go wake up your brother and sister."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gentle winds rushed through Miyako´s hair as she ran all the way to Odiaba High by herself. Ever since she started high school, she always walked by herself. Unlike before when she had Takeru and Iori to stroll with last year. But, they were a grade lower than she, and still went to Odiaba Jr. High with Hikari. Miyako ran past a few adults who were walking to work and turned left toward the direction of her school.  
  
After several minutes of running in the hot heat of the rising sun, Miyako stood before a huge building in exhaustion. Everything seemed quiet as only a few students were on campus. Miyako panted and leaned against a brick wall by the entrance. She patted her hair down to make sure it wasn´t a complete mess, fixed her skirt which she thought was ridiculously short, and made her way to find Sora.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taichi-san! I swear if you don´t give back my diary I´ll...ugh!" A young teen girl lounged herself at a boy holding a small book...obviously her diary. She tried to reach for it, but a bench in the school yard stood between the two teens. She growled as the boy stuck out his tongue to her.  
  
"Come on Sora! I just want to know what girl´s write in these things!" He smirked as he tried to open the small diary lock, but it wouldn´t budge. "Dang," Taichi replied sarcastically. He peered at Sora and laughed, "I´ll just have to take it home and pick it!"  
  
Sora grew wide eyed and gasped. "You wouldn´t!" Anger flared up almost instantly. "Yagami! Don´t you dare! I swear I´ll get you!" She took a few steps back from the bench and got into a running stance as Taichi watched in confusion, but when he realized what she was trying to do...it was to late. Sora took off in a sprint and hurdled the bench, tackling the mischievous boy to the ground. She used all her might to pin him down as she snatched her small book from his hands. Sora then got up and dusted herself off.  
  
Taichi groaned and slowly lifted himself from the ground. "Gee Sora, I was only playing." He dusted himself off and sighed, "Look! Now you got me all dirty!"  
  
Sora smirked evilly, trying not to laugh, "You deserved it!" She turned away from Taichi and slowly fixed her hair. `You SO deserved it!´ she thought.  
  
The boy came up from behind Sora and leaned on her shoulder. "I guess I did..." He smiled at her warmly. `I´ll get you back...´ the boy chuckled with the thought.  
  
"Taichi-san! Sora-chan!"  
  
The two teens turned to the sound of their names and grinned as they saw Miyako running full speed towards them. "Hey!" Sora pushed Taichi off her shoulder, which he fell to the ground once more, as she sat down upon the bench.   
  
Taichi glared up at his friend, as she passed it by like nothing was wrong. "Sora! What´s the idea..."  
  
"Hey...guys..." Miyako bent over and took in deep breaths. She groaned and fell to the ground in exhaustion right beside Taichi, who was still glaring at Sora.  
  
The brown headed boy got off the ground and dusted himself off yet again. "Sora...you really are mean at times."  
  
Sora ignored Taichi, obviously still mad at him. "So Miyako-chan...why are you here at school so early?"   
  
"Yeah...and why is your face all red? Have you been running?" The boy grinned foolishly and teasingly at the tiresome girl on the ground. He shut completely up by the glare she gave him. He groaned and fell upon the bench beside Sora. Taichi stretched his arms out on the back of the bench and slouched. "Some girl´s just can´t take jokes..." he slowly murmured. He peered at the two girls and realized his mistake...books went flying at him. "HEY!"  
  
Sora groaned and turned her attention back at Miyako. "So...what´s up?"  
  
Miyako smiled and grabbed her leather school bag. "This!" She pulled out a piece of paper from inside and handed it to her orange haired friend.  
  
Sora looked at it, with Taichi peering to the side, and smiled. "Your birthday!"  
  
Miyako nodded. "Hai! I was wondering if you guys can come?"  
  
"Of course! We have to come! Right Taichi-san?"  
  
"I don´t know..." Taichi stopped his statement with a small whack from Sora. "Hey!" Taichi pouted, "Quit hurting me...I was only joking!" He turned back to the girl on the ground with a smile. "Of course I´ll come!"  
  
Miyako jumped off the ground and hugged Sora and Taichi. "Thanks!"  
  
Sora looked again at the invite and frowned. "It says an all girl´s sleep over is after the party."  
  
"Hai? Is that a problem?" Miyako grabbed her bag and held it in front of her, fixing her skirt at the same time.  
  
Sora grinned slyly. "Iie..." She stood up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, trying to look innocent. "I was just wondering. Why not invite the guys to sleep over as well?" Miyako stared blankly in surprise at the suggestion, while Taichi fell off the bench to the ground for the third time that day. Sora giggled. "Nani? Did your oka-san say you weren´t allowed to have guys sleep over?"  
  
The violet haired girl stood uneasily. "Iie...she didn´t say I couldn´t." Miyako let off a small blush. "I never really had boys sleep over before."  
  
"It´ll be fun! Seeing them in their boxers and stuff! I can just see it now!" Sora looked down at the blushing Taichi. "Taichi-san, Yamato-san, and Koushiro-ha all in boxers!" She stared up dreamily.  
  
"Sora! Stop that!" Taichi got off the ground and glared at her. "You sound all sex crazed! Miyako, make her stop!"  
  
The younger teen laughed. "I guess I can invite guys!"  
  
Taichi slapped his head in frustration. "Will I never get the girl´s mind?!"  
  
The two girl´s laughed at Taichi´s frustration. "Don´t worry Taichi-san! I am sure you´re not the only one!" Miyako stuck out her tongue.   
  
Taichi grinned. "Whatever. I might as well do this sleep over thing. I wouldn´t mind seeing you girls in you night clothes as well!"  
  
The two girls blushed forcefully over their oversight. "Um..." Miyako fiddled with her hair before stepping back. "I think I better go find Izumi-sempai." Sora and Taichi smirked as their younger friend ran off toward the school building. Taichi looked down at Sora´s hands and noticed something. He got a sly idea and snatched the item from the girl´s hands.  
  
Sora blinked and realized what had happened. She glared at Taichi who was now on the other side of the bench again. "Taichi! GIVE BACK MY DIARY!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The halls were in erie silence as the young girl made her way to the computer lab. She blinked a few times in confusion. She would usually hear the constant typing of computer keys from Koushiro´s fingers, but today...none. Miyako sighed and peered over the door frame of the computer room and looked around for the red head. Much to her surprise, he was nowhere. "Izumi-sempai?" No answer. The girl entered the room a little uneasily. "Hello?"  
  
"Miyako-san?"  
  
The girl shook with shock, as she turned around and saw Koushiro standing in the doorway, eating a sandwich. "Izumi-sempai! You freaked the hell out of me!" She gripped her shirt near her heart. "I thought I would die!"  
  
Koushiro chuckled with an amused smile. He swallowed the food in his mouth and walked to the girl. "I am not surprised." Koushiro tore off a piece of his sandwich and handed it to the girl before him.  
  
Miyako calmed down and smiled as she accepted the small morsel. "Where were you?"  
  
"In the cafeteria to get something to eat. I usually go there to get a sandwich." He walked past the girl and toward a computer. "What are you doing here early anyways?" Koushiro sat down at one of the computers and turned it on.  
  
Miyako popped the small piece of food in her mouth and smiled as she walked toward the older boy. "I came to find everyone." She reached into her bag and pulled out an invite. "Here!" She swallowed her food, held the piece of paper above Koushiro´s head, and dropped it into his lap.  
  
Koushiro picked the paper up and examined the content. "Your birthday?"   
  
"Hai!"  
  
He blinked a few times and read it over with a smile. "Sounds like fun. Sure...I´ll come!" He looked over at Miyako and raised an eyebrow. "You´ll be turning 15 right?" The red head took another bite from his sandwich.  
  
Miyako nodded her head happily. "One little change though!"  
  
Koushiro tilted his head in question. "Oh?"  
  
The girl leaned over Koushiro´s shoulder and pointed to a little sentence on the invite. Her hair lightly fell over the side of the boy´s face, and she placed one hand on his shoulder for balance. "This is changed!"  
  
The red head stared at the phrase and became more confused. "What´s wrong with your all girl´s sleep over?" Another bite was taken from the food in his hands  
  
"It isn´t all girls anymore! Sora-chan gave me the idea to let the guys sleep over too!" Koushiro flushed red and began to choke in surprise. Miyako stared at him with a sweet smile. "Is that a problem?"  
  
Koushiro leaned forward as Miyako patted him upon the back. "Um...I don´t..."  
  
"Nani? You won´t come now?"The girl pouted and sniffled.  
  
Koushiro shook his head. "Iie, I´ll come." He kept his eyes on the invite, not daring to look up at Miyako.  
  
"Yea!" The girl hugged Koushiro from behind.  
  
"Ack! You´re chocking me Miyako-san!"  
  
"Oh...sorry..." She smiled and released her grasp. "Well, I´ll see you later! I have to go find Yamato-san now! Ja ne Izumi-sempai!"  
  
"Yeah...ja." Koushiro didn´t look up. He had a small blush upon his cheeks and a smile. `I wonder what I should get her?´  



	3. A Secret and a Friend

  
Koushiro smiled at nothing in particular, just mostly his thoughts. Sure his mind would usually be on those hard equations that are seeming impossible to solve, but at this moment...it was on a much more southing problem. The young boy kept his eyes upon his computer screen, slowly typing up finishing touches to his essay before school started. `Why is this so hard?´ The young red head sighed despairingly and slouched back away from his elusive keyboard.  
  
"What´s wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Koushiro peered toward the doorway of the room and say his two friends grinning at him. "Oh..." he slowly sat up and grinned. "Nothing much Sora-san, I am just thinking."  
  
The girl giggled and walked up to Koushiro. She leaned upon the back of his chair and looked down upon him warmly. "About what?"  
  
"Yeah! Tell us!" Taichi foolishly pranced toward Sora and Koushiro. He stopped in front of the two and crossed his arms. "So?"  
  
The red head smiled and looked at his friends. Taichi looked as if he had a dirt fight, and Sora was also a tad bit filthy along with a small book she held onto tightly. He sighed and turned back to his computer. "Nothing important." Silence followed. Koushiro got a little uneasy and pondered upon the silence. He turned back to Taichi and Sora who were giving strange looks to him. "Nani?"  
  
"Koushiro-san! Everything you think about is important! I mean...you always like to discuss your thoughts. What´s wrong?" Sora came around from behind her red headed friend and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah man! You never, once in your life, gave a response like that!" Taichi pulled a chair and sat in it backwards to where his legs were separated around the back. He leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Koushiro, a little uneasy, sweat dropped. "Guys? Quit it!" He slowly leaned away from his two friends. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
Taichi and Sora looked at each other for a second before sighing. They looked at their friend and shook their heads. "Lier."  
  
The young teen girl walked over to the computer table and pushed herself to sit on top of it. "Come on! Tell us!" She smiled. "Does this have something to do with Miyako-chan´s birthday?"  
  
This caught Koushiro off by surprise. "Her birthday?" Koushiro´s voice went a little soft with embarrassment. "Why do you say that?" He looked away from his friends and stared at his computer sideways, slowly giving off a blush. He rushed his hand through his hair nervously and with uncomfort.  
  
"It is, isn´t it!" Taichi laughed. He leaned his hand upon the palm of his hand and placed his elbow on the back of the chair that was in front of him as he sat.  
  
"Aww! How kawaii!" Sora clasped her hands and giggled.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Yamato-san?" Miyako peered into the auditorium for her little rock star friend. Miyako knew she would find her friend her, for he was always practicing before school. She grabbed her long velvet hair and twisted it to the side of her face in nervousness. "Yamato-san? Please be here...Izumi-sempai already gave me a..."  
  
"Miyako?"  
  
The girl shook with a jolt of fright and turned to see the young blonde friend standing in the doorway with a smile. The younger teen girl glared at him. "Why does everyone always do that to me!" She whacked Yamato in the shoulder harshly.  
  
The boy obviously had no clue what she was talking about, but he laughed at her petty scare. "Sorry Miyako." He walked past her, rubbing his arm from where Miyako hit him, and sat down in front of a speaker. "What are you doing here any..." He was silenced by a quick motion of Miyako´s hand. A small piece of paper was held in front of his face. "What´s this?" The boy began to look it over.  
  
"It is an invite to my birthday party!" The girl smiled widely, but it soon faded when she saw Yamato with a blank expression. "Nani?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Miyako. I can´t make it."  
  
"But why!" She pouted and griped her fists in anger.  
  
The blonde boy stood up and sighed. "Because I have to go to Kyoto tomorrow for a concert. I wish I could go Miyako, but I doubt I can cancel this concert. It is already sold out." He walked over to Miyako and placed his hand upon her shoulder in comfort. "I am sure your party will be great without the awesome Ishida Yamato there!" he joked.  
  
A smile formed on Miyako´s lips. "Very funny. I guess it doesn´t matter," she sighed.  
  
"I can give you your birthday present now if you like?" The boy smiled slyly and began to chuckle at his thought. He leaned forward and kissed Miyako lightly upon the cheek, catching the girl by surprise. "Happy Birthday! Now you are one of the few girls that got to be kissed by yours truly."  
  
The velvet haired girl was in a deep blush, before coming to. She laughed, "Don´t kid yourself Ishida-sama!" She stuck out her tongue. Yamato laughed and tackled Miyako to the ground. "Ah! Yamato! Stop!"  
  
Yamato grinned and began to unmercifully tickle his friend. "This´ll teach you to insult me!" The boy laughed loudly as the girl under him squirmed with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Stop!" Miyako shook with laughter as Yamato´s hands went all around her stomach. "I mean it!"  
  
The blonde rock star took one final laugh and got off his friend. He smiled and looked down at the deep breathing violet haired girl. "I guess that teaches you." He stuck his tongue at her childishly and helped the girl off the floor.  
  
A hand whacked the boy in the shoulder playfully. "Yeah, whatever!" Miyako smirked. "Well to bad you can´t come."  
  
"Why?" Yamato began to fixed his uniform.  
  
"Because," she giggled devilishly, "I plan to have a boy-girl sleep over, and Mimi-chan was coming to visit for my weekend party."  
  
The boy went wide eyed. "Are you serious!" A groan escaped his throat. "Dang! But on your invite, it said an all girl´s sleep over." He pouted a bit.  
  
Miyako looked up innocently. "Yep, but Sora-chan came up with the idea."  
  
Yamato slapped his face, "Sora came up with it! I should have known." The boy sighed. "So Mimi and Sora are going to be there and not me. Curse my bad luck." He smirked at the young violet haired girl. "Nah, but happy birthday anyways Miyako." He turned and walked away, grabbed his guitar from a chair, and sat down. "You want to watch me practice? I´ll play a song just for this occasion."  
  
Miyako sighed despairingly and nodded, "Sure, I have nothing else to do before school starts."  
  
The blonde teen grinned, "Uh huh." He turned his attention to his guitar and began to tune it up and fix the amplifier.  
  
`Who else do I need to invite,´ Miyako thought to herself as sat down upon an empty chair and listened to Yamato begin to play his soft music. `Let´s see. Mimi, Sora, Taichi, and Izumi-sempai are coming. So, I need to invite Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken, Iori, and Jyou.´ I sigh escaped her lips. Her deep brown eyes peered up to look at her blonde friend. `I just hope they can come...´ She smiled as she listened to the music that filled the room magically like a dream. She slowly pulled some of her hair behind her ear and slowly began to hum along to the parts she already knew.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So that´s my problem..." Koushiro bit his lip and waited for Sora and Taichi to laugh at him, but instead...their goofy looking grins were splashed across their faces. He let out a groan and crossed his arms. "Quit smiling at me like that!"  
  
Sora touched her cheek and had these jiggly eyes that seemed to want to cry. "I can´t believe it!"  
  
Taichi smirked and chuckled a bit. "Sora, you are always clue-less." The boy laughed loudly, only to receive a whack in the arm.  
  
"Oh you baka! And nani?! You knew?" She glared at the bushy haired boy.  
  
Taichi nodded while Koushiro blushed wildly. "Come on guys. Don´t let this slip out." The red headed boy turned back to his computer to get his mind off the thought that he let out a deep secret. His hand went straight to his mouse and clicked away saving his essay that he was working upon before.  
  
Sora and Taichi looked at their computer expert and tilted their heads a bit clueless. Sora hopped off the computer table that she sat upon, clung to her diary, and fixed her skirt. "Don´t worry to much Koushiro-san. We won´t tell anyone, right Taichi-san?" No response came. "Taichi-san?" The girl turned around to see Taichi staring off into space. "TAICHI!"  
  
The boy snapped out of his so called space wandering and smiled. "You say something Sora?"  
  
The girl huffed and stomped her foot. "You baka! I said that we won´t revel Koushiro-san´s secret!" She placed her hands upon her hips as her fearful glare shot at her friend.  
  
"Of course I won´t Sora. I would never in a hundred years!" He got up from the chair he sat upon and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sora crossed her arms.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi looked back with a smirk. "I was just going to tell Yamato about Koushiro´s secret." He slapped his head playfully and laughed sarcastically. "Oops. I forgot!"  
  
Koushiro laughed to himself as he watched his two friends duke it out. He trusted them fully, even though Taichi does joke a lot. He stood up from his seat and clicked his mouse over to print his essay. Ever so often he would look over at Sora who was slapping Taichi, and Taichi who was laughing like a fool, and smile. `They are great friends.´ A frown soon played on his lips. `I just hope their support won´t make them do anything drastic.´ Koushiro thought about the consequences of telling them. `Stupid Koushiro...really stupid.´ The boy slapped his forehead and shut down the computer.  
  
RIIING  
  
Sora blinked as she looked blankly with surprise. "The bell is ringing already?"  
  
"Sora! Ack! You´re choking me!"  
  
The girl looked in front of her to see Taichi flapping his arms wildly as she held his throat. She gasped and released the boy. A giggle filled the room. "Gomen Taichi-san." She smiled down upon the boy that was now on the floor gasping for air.  
  
Koushiro came up from behind the two teens, tucked his newly printed out essay papers in his leather briefcase, and smiled. "Ready to go to class Taichi? Or do you and the floor want some privacy?" He laughed and Sora went along with the simple joke.  
  
Taichi groaned and glared. "Very funny!" He stood up and straightened his uniformed jacket collar. "Ok ready." He smiled at his friends like nothing happened and turned to the door. "Race you guys to class!" He sped off leaving Koushiro and Sora dumbfounded. When they finally realized what happened, they smirked and took off after Taichi.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She swayed back and forth through the song and loved listening to Yamato sing. In fact, she loved his voice. Miyako and Yamato have became very close friends ever since she hit high school. Everyone viewed her as the new geek of the school till Yamato came to her rescue. She giggled at the memory. On her first day of school, a huge group of kids had gathered around her and started to tease her harshly. She had cried during that time. `I was always told high school would be tough,´ she giggled and kept her look on Yamato, as he played with his eyes closed...as if he was feeling every note that was being played. When the group had teased her, Yamato came out of no where and guarded her strongly. He always stood up for her, even though in the past she and he never really conversed much. The velvet haired girl sighed as the lovely song ended, and Yamato opened his eyes after playing. His smile shined to her. "You liked it Miyako?"  
  
"Hai! Very much!" Miyako stood up and clutched her leather school bag. She walked over to the boy, bent down, and gave him a huge hug. "Arigatou Yamato-san. It was very kirei!" She stood up and looked down upon him as a evil thought crossed her mind. Her eyes glowed innocently as she giggled. "You still need improvement though Yamato-san!" She smirked.  
  
Yamato chuckled and soon pouted. "You think I play badly?" He had to hold in his laugh as he said this, trying to give as much of a hurtful impression as he could.  
  
"Hai!" She giggled. It was always their inside joke. The young girl would always make fun of his talents and, Yamato would always pretend to take them seriously. Even though they both knew that he had great talent. "To bad you may never hit it big!" She laughed and soon...  
  
RIIING  
  
Miyako took one last look at Yamato before running off out of the auditorium. Yamato stared after his friend and laughed. "Come back here Miyako! No one makes fun of my talents and gets away with it!" The boy grabbed his leather bag and took off after Miyako.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day like any other day passed. School dragged by slowly, as Miyako stayed daydreaming about her birthday party, that was a day away, and hung around Yamato and Koushiro as much as she could. The girl was hyper all day like she was on sugar, and no one cared...they acted just as hyped on sugar as she.  
  
Yamato joked around with Sora and Taichi, and at moments Miyako would join. He spent his time practicing for the Kyoto concert.  
  
Taichi and Sora would duke it out like they were fearsome enemies even though they were best friends, and one would eventually win. More than 85% of the time it would be Sora.  
  
Koushiro hung with Sora, Taichi, and Miyako a lot during the day...never giving away any evidence that he held a small secret that only Sora and Taichi knew, and hopefully wouldn´t tell. But, he knew full heartily that his two friends would take matters into their own hands and regretted fully for telling them.   
  
Yep a typical day like any other day...so what will Miyako´s birthday day be like?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. How bad can it be?

Note: Sorry for the delay. I was having a few editing problems. Also...check back to the disclaimer. New words are added for chapter 3. Learn them and improve your Japanese! ^_~ Oh and "I Am Canadian" I hope you aren´t mad that this took so long to get up. After all...I do have it all written. Hehe! I am so evil! :P So enjoy readers, friends, and fans (like I have any ^^;)!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A saddened look crossed the young girl´s face. She held on to the receiver of her bedroom phone as she listened intently to the person on the other line. "Nande?" She questioned with concern. A finger twirled playfully through the girl´s long purple hair as she took a seat on her bedside. "Oh...well can I talk to him so..." Silence fell from the girl´s lips. Soon to be moved by, "I understand. Well I hope he feels better." Miyako slowly hung up as she let out a long sigh, falling backwards on her bed. `Now what? Jyou can´t come and now Takeru can´t.´ The saddened girl folded herself knee to face on her side, slowly closing her eyes and taking off her glasses. She stretched her arm out and carefully placed her lenses upon her night stand by the phone. `I really wanted everyone to come.´ The violet haired child sighed and slowly drifted into a sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey..." A small whisper echoed through the girls ear as she moaned with a tired exasperation. Her eyes remained closed as she extended her arms out and grabbed something soft..supposedly her blanket. She sighed and rolled to her side, bringing the blanket over her. "GAH!"  
  
The girl´s mind raced, now that it was halfway out of dream land and back to reality. She felt something heavy on top of her and slowly opened her eyes curiously. She blinked and clung to her blanket, slowly turning her head...only to come face to face with a boy, who had a shocked expression and a major blush playing his cheeks. "Huh?" Her chocolate brown eyes widened, realizing that the supposed blanket was the boy´s shirt, and let out a scream! "Get off you pervert!" She smacked the boy in his face and used up all her strength to throw him off of her and to the floor.  
  
"Ahhh!" His left arm hit the floor in a loud thud as he let out a moan of pain. "Gee Hikari-chan. You´re the one who grabbed me..." The boy slowly pushed himself up from the floor and gave a saddened look to the girl who was looking at him from her bed.  
  
Hikari blinked and gasped. "Daisuke!" She moved some of her hair that was covering her eyes and smiled with a giggle. "Gomen nasai Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke rubbed his arm and whimpered as he began to rub his cheek from her slap. "Iie, daijoubu. I guess I did give you a scare Hikari-chan." He blushed and stood in awkward silence as the girl before him got out of her comfort in the bed.  
  
Hikari frowned. "What are you doing here anyways? And in my bedroom at that!" She crossed her arms over her school clothes, that she fell asleep in, and gazed at Daisuke for an answer.  
  
The boy laughed nervously. "Well Hikari-chan. I came over to ask if you wanted to go shopping at the mall or something," He smiled and fidgeted a bit by getting some of the wrinkles out of his blue shirt, "...because, you know...Miyako-chan´s birthday is ashita, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out something for her. And well, Taichi said that you were in your room and left to go to Koushiro´s with Sora-chan..." Daisuke stopped, unable to produce more words, and blushed. For the next part had to do with him on top of Hikari.  
  
The girl blinked. "Ima?" Daisuke nodded. Hikari just looked at him a bit before smiling. "Sugoi! Just let me get changed and we could be off!" She smiled at him and began to push him out the door with giggles.   
  
Daisuke blinked as the door closed behind him and sighed with relief...very happy that Hikari didn´t bring up the bed incident. A smirk crossed his face. `I wonder if Hikari is staying for the sleepover?´  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Koushiro-san!"  
  
It was after school on a Friday, and Koushiro would come home, change into some brown cargo shorts and white with an orange overshirt, get on the internet, and wanted nothing but peace. But alas, this wasn´t the way it turned out. The boy crossed his arms and twitched. "Iie! I am NOT going shopping with you two!" He sat in his bedroom, at his computer, and was facing his two friends in aggravation.   
  
Sora, wearing her after school blue jeans and white button up, whined and stomped her foot. "Nande!?" She glared at him, trying to convince him to go. She looked over at Taichi who was sitting on Koushiro´s bed, wearing a red shirt and slacks, smiling at her fetal attempts. She sighed and pouted, looking back at her red headed friend, she growled.  
  
The red headed boy swallowed and shook his head in fear, but tried not to show it. Making Sora mad was like a death wish. He always tried to figure out where she got her determination and motivation, but in conclusion...all his theories lead to Mimi. "Iie Sora-chan," he considered carefully, trying to process the right words as not to overboard Sora´s anger. "I just don´t want to. I´ll go shopping for Miyako-san´s present on my own. You two will just be flocking all over me trying to decipher what is the appropriate gift to get a girl and..." His dark eyes looked into Sora´s flame flared ones and stopped.  
  
The girl huffed and grabbed he boy´s arm and caught Koushiro by surprise. "You are coming and that is final! I am not going to let you forget to get a present, from you sitting at this computer all day!" She pulled Koushiro out of his chair with a jerk and ran out the bedroom door, dragging the poor boy behind her.  
  
The silent Taichi, who was happy that she wasn´t peeved at him for once, smirked. `Poor Koushiro, but...he deserved it.´ The boy got up from his seat on the bed and walked calmly out the bedroom, turned off the light, and shut the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok! I am ready Daisuke!" Hikari opened her bedroom door and pranced out in a light pink dress with flower clips in her hair. "Daisuke?" Her eyes wandered her apartment when no reply was given. "Where´d he go?" She frowned in thought, only to be interrupted by some loud snoring. She smiled and walked slowly to peer over her living room couch. A boy lain on the couch, snoring mouth wide opened, and made Hikari giggle at the sight. She slowly leaned forward and brought her hand to his nose and squeezed it shut.  
  
Daisuke let out a snort and opened his eyes, snapping out of his sleep. Hikari´s face shined down at him and made him grin. "Na...nani?"  
  
"I am ready to go Daisuke!" She smiled and walked away from the couch as the boy sat up.  
  
"What took you so long!" He frowned and got off the comfortable sofa. "Do all girl´s take that long in getting ready to go places?" He stood up and walked toward his friend, who was placing on her pink sandals.  
  
Hikari sighed. "I wanted to look kawaii." She smiled. "So..." She waited for a reply, but only got a blank look from the boy before her. A groan escaped her throat. "How do I look?" she asked more clearly.  
  
Daisuke blinked then smirked. "Domo kirei, but this isn´t a date or anything Hikari-chan."  
  
The girl laughed. "I know, but this is a new dress and I felt like wearing it." She winked at Daisuke and grabbed her purse.  
  
The goggle haired boy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts, smiled, and watched as his friend began to browse through her belongings in the small purse. He couldn´t help but notice that Hikari took more pride and time into her looks like Mimi did. He shook his head, took his right hand from his pocket, and opened the front door. Jokingly, he placed his free hand on his hips to allow her to ring his arm. "Ready?"   
  
His smiled beamed at Hikari and made her giggle at his game. She ringed his arm and nodded, "Hai! Let´s go!" Daisuke allowed Hikari to cling to him playfully and shut the Yagami´s apartment door. The two started to take their walk out of the building and to the mall, but not before Hikari began to laugh.  
  
Daisuke blinked and frowned, "Nani?"  
  
The girl just couldn´t stop laughing. In due time she did and smirked at the boy. She released herself from his arm, twirled to stand in front of him, and smiled. "Do you always snore loudly Daisuke? You sound like my brother hauling food down his throat," she snickered. "I hope you don´t snore that loudly at Miyako-chan´s party." Her snickers turned into a laugh as she saw her friend´s face go into shock and embarrassment. She stuck out her tongue and ran off.  
  
Daisuke blinked and smirked. Every since their adventures in the Digital World ended, he and Hikari seemed to spend more time with each other. She was always on to make him smile by picking on him. He still had that small crush on her, but wasn´t so open about it like he used to be. Maturing during his adventures, he came to the conclusion long ago that...friends are the best kind of love. He sighed and yelled out, "Hikari-chan! Get back here!" He took off after the girl and was determined to make her regret those words.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Koushiro-san! Don´t be difficult! It is just clothing store!" Sora pulled on her friend´s waist as he clung to a mall bench.  
  
"Iie!" The stubborn red head gripped the bench with all his might and was determined not to let go! "Let me go!"  
  
Taichi sweatdropped at the scene and laughed. "Come on Sora, give him a break. I mean, I think I can understand why he doesn´t want to go in." The boy looked at the store and blushed. He knew exactly what they sold, women´s materials. That was enough to make any guy NOT go in. Taichi turned back to Sora and smiled slowly. "Why don´t you go in, and Koushiro and I will go elsewhere to get our gifts? We can meet up with you in an hour, ok?"  
  
Taichi went up to Sora and grabbed her from behind, tickling her on her stomach, made her laugh uncontrollably, and caused her to release Koushiro. Sora squirmed and laughed, "St...Stop! Ta...Taichi!" She giggled and calmed down as soon as her friend released her. She turned around and slapped his arm playfully. "You baka!"   
  
Taichi chuckled and smirked. "So, meet you back here in an hour?"  
  
Sora sighed and nodded. She slowly straightened her shirt, which rode up into a mid-drift, and pulled back down over her stomach to where it wasn´t revealing. Koushiro breathed with relief! Taichi watched as his younger red head friend mouthed, `arigatou´ to him and snickered silently to himself.  
  
The girl looked and Taichi and frowned. "But I don´t want to go in by myself. I mean, come..." she stopped when she saw to familiar kids in the corner of her eye. She quickly jolted her head in the direction of the familiar faces and smiled. "Iori! Ken-san!" She waved high so they could see her.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Iori?" Ken, wearing a light blue shirt and grey slacks, looked around the mall curiously.  
  
"Hai?" Iori replied as he continued his pace but stopped a second to look back at his friend.  
  
Ken fidgeted and laughed nervously. "Do you even know WHAT to get a girl for her birthday?"  
  
Iori raised an eyebrow and stood in silence as he looked at the boy behind him. "Well, I never thought about it. I just buy something, give it to her, and they always likes it." He raised his shoulders and gave a shrug.  
  
Ken glared and sighed with sarcasm. "Some help you are."  
  
"Iori! Ken-san!"  
  
The two boys turned to the sound of their names and saw Sora waving her arm frantically. They looked at each other as Ken smiled. "Sora can help us get a gift! I mean, she´s a girl...and girl´s know what to get girl´s right?"  
  
Iori rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were supposed to be a genius."  
  
Ken frowned. "Hey, at least I´m thinking!" He turned back to look at Sora and smiled. He raised his arm up and waved back, letting the girl know that they see her. Ken turned back to Iori. "Come on. It is better than shopping by ourselves right? At least Sora isn´t like Mimi." He laughed and walked towards his older friend.  
  
Iori watched as Ken walked off and sighed. `I guess Ken is right,´ he chuckled to himself, `I never seen Ken act so normal.´ the little boy smiled and followed Ken´s lead.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi watched as Ken and Iori made their way to Sora with smiles on their face. He shook his head and waved his arms to go away, but they just gave him funny looks and found themselves in front of the teen girl. Taichi sighed and sat on the bench next to Koushiro, who was muttering something about Sora being pushy, and stretched his arms out across the back rim. He sighed and began to feel sorry for the fate of the two boys. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Sora glared at Taichi and Koushiro with a look that told them not to say anything, and turned to Ken and Iori with the sweetest smile that she could muster. "So what´s up? Why are you guys here?" She made her voice sound very innocent, it wanted to make Taichi just scream, `Run away! Save yourselves!´ but he just sat there and held onto Koushiro´s collar, who was trying to sneak away, and shook his head.  
  
Ken smiled warmly, "Me and Iori were..."  
  
"Iori and I..." the little boy corrected.  
  
Ken glared at Iori and continued a little agitated, "Iori and I," he edited, "are here to get Miyako-chan a birthday present. But, we don´t know what to get her so..."  
  
"You mean *you* don´t know what to get her," Iori interrupted again with a smirk on his face. He loved to twist Ken´s words, in fact...it was the whole reason they were friends. Strange, but true.  
  
Ken fixated his death glare upon the Iori and stood silent. Him glaring, Iori smirking, yep...definite friends. Sora tried not to giggle, but instead got hold on Ken´s hand. "I can help you guys find something!"  
  
Her smile shined upon the boys. Ken took his glare from Iori, to Sora´s hand which held his, and looked at the girl before him with a smile. "That is exactly what I had in mind."  
  
The older teen girl squealed and linked her arms to Iori and Ken´s. "Great! I was hoping that you would say that!" She looked at Taichi who was standing on his feet and smiled. "You guys can go off now. Meet me back here in an hour." She started to walk off into her chosen store, but turned around. "Oh, and Taichi?"  
  
The brown headed boy sighed and replied. "Hai?"  
  
"Make sure Koushiro gets something *really* nice!" She winked and trudged her two new preys into the store of women´s material.  
  
Koushiro blushed and groaned. "Sometimes, Sora scares me."  
  
Taichi nodded. "You and me both. But, I guess she gets it from Mimi." The tall teen stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to roam the mall.   
  
Koushiro obediently followed, it wasn´t as if Taichi would be as horrible to shop with as Sora. The red head sighed, "the scary thought is having Mimi, Miyako, Sora, and Hiakri all in the same room together."  
  
Taichi bursted into laughter. "Yep! But, going to a sleepover with girls has caught my attention quite nicely. No matter how bad they may be together." He smiled and thought about it. Sora, Miyako, and Mimi in their pajama´s! It would be great!  
  
Koushiro on the other hand wasn´t so boy minded. In fact, the tought of sleeping in the same room with girls had him all nervous. `What should I be nervous about? I mean, it isn´t like I haven´t slept all in the same area. We did it all the time in the Digital World,´ he sighed. `Get a hold of yourself Izumi. God...I hate my puberty mind.´ But, he did in fact have his mind on what to get Miyako. He smiled and moved some of his short hair from his eyes. `Maybe it won´t be so bad...´ Koushiro pondered some good thoughts that may come out of the whole party thing, and walked in silence as Taichi dragged him off to who knows where.  
  



End file.
